Small, Golden Dragon
by afanoflife
Summary: A mysterious rock formation is home to one of the world's most powerful objects.  Agravaine will do everything in his power to get it.
1. Within Reach

**I got the idea for this story when I was watching the movie **_**Aladdin **_**in my Spanish class. It's based off of the movie's plot, only it has a **_**Merlin **_**twist to it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Merlin **_**or **_**Aladdin**_**.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Within Reach<p>

It was late. A thin slither of moonlight could be seen through a thin layer of clouds. The surrounding forest area was almost completely silent. The snort of a horse was the only sound to break the silent night.

A lone man sat atop his horse, staring off into the distance. He was dressed from head to toe in black. A cape was draped across the man's shoulders, holding off the slight chill that was in the air. His black hair fluttered in the wind.

The man, Agravaine, was growing impatient. If the man he was supposed to meet did not show up soon, he would have to head back towards Camelot. Shifting in the saddle, Agravaine let a sigh escape from his lips. His eyes continued to roam the surrounding forest.

His waiting eventually paid off. A rustling noise caught his attention. He watched as branches parted, bringing a short man into view. The man, like himself, was dressed in black. Agravaine waited for the man to come closer.

When the man reached him, Agravaine dismounted from his horse. "You're late," Agravaine said.

The man looked up at him, a sneer appearing on his face. "I ran into some trouble. That doesn't matter though. I have what you've been looking for."

A smile spread across Agravaine's face. "Give it to me."

The short man shook his head. "Give me my money first."

The two men locked eyes with each other, neither reaching for what the other wanted. In his mind, Agravaine weighed his options carefully. If he gave the man his money now, he might run of with what he wanted. If he did not give the man the money he wanted, the same thing could still happen.

Coming to a decision, Agravaine reached into an inner pocket and pulled out a small bag. Its contents jingled softly as he threw it to the smaller man. The man caught the bag and opened it up. Inside, a small pile of gold coins could be seen.

Satisfied, the short man tucked the bag away. Once that was done, he reached for his own pocket, pulling out a small cloth covered item.

He carefully handed it over to Agravaine. Agravaine took the item into his hands and unfolded it. In his hands lay half of a small, golden dragon. A laugh escaped his lips. He was so close to finally having his heart's one desire.

He wrapped the golden dragon back up and placed it in his pocket. Once that was done, he quickly stepped towards the man in front of him. In a matter of seconds, Agravaine released his dagger from its sheath and brought it towards the shorter man. Without even thinking, he plunged the dagger into the heart of the man.

A look of surprise crossed the man's face before he slumped to the ground. He was dead within seconds.

Agravaine removed his dagger from the man's chest. He wiped the dagger's blade off on the man's shirt. After the blade was cleaned and put back in its sheath, Agravaine searched the man's pockets. Eventually he found the bag of coins he had given the man earlier.

Agravaine stood up and went back to his horse. He mounted once again. He retrieved the golden dragon along with another bundle. Unwrapping the bundle, Agravaine revealed the dragon's other half.

Ever so slowly, Agravaine raised the two halves up in front of him. He slowly brought the two halves together. With each passing second his excitement was growing. The two halves were finally brought together. As soon as they touched they began to glow a bright golden color. The two halves fused together, making the dragon whole once more.

The tiny dragon wings began flapping up and down. As Agravaine watched, it rose into the air. It circled his head a couple of times before taking off.

With a whoop of excitement, Agravaine urged his horse into the direction the golden dragon had flown. He was close to having his heart's desire. It was only a matter of time.

With the help of his horse, Agravaine flew through the forest. His eyes were glued to the fluttering golden dragon in front of him. He had no idea where he was going, but he did not care. All that mattered was keeping his eyes on the dragon. The tree branches whipped across his face as he rode through the forest. He could hear the labored breathing of his horse, but he did not slow their pace in the slightest.

Agravaine rode for a long time. His chase was leading him deeper and deeper into the forest. After a while, Agravaine noticed that the golden dragon was leading him towards a strange rock formation. Once it reached the rocks, it stopped flying and hovered in the air.

When Agravaine reached the rocks, he dismounted from his horse and approached the dragon. He held out his hands. The golden dragon seized the flapping of its wings and dropped into his hands.

Agravaine looked at the rock formation in front of him. To most people, it was unremarkable. To him, however, it was magnificent. All he had to do was figure out how to get inside.

He walked closer to the rocks. He ran his hand along the surface of the rock, trying to figure out what he needed to do. He wished that it was not so cloudy. Light would be very useful at the moment.

He continued to run his hands over the surface of the rock. It was perfectly smooth. As his hands slid along, he eventually found something unusual. He came across an indentation. Leaning closer, Agravaine squinted his eyes, trying to make out the indentation's shape.

He soon realized what the indentation was. His fingers traced the outline of a small dragon, the exact same shape of the small dragon that he was now in possession of.

With his hands shaking in excitement, Agravaine fumbled for the dragon. He brought it up to the indentation and placed the dragon within it.

His goal was now within reach.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that you all enjoyed this first chapter! Please tell me what you think of this story! It would mean a lot to me. Oh! Happy Super Tuesday to everyone!<strong>


	2. The Words of a Statue

** It took much longer than originally planned to update this story. Microsoft Word went a little crazy and wouldn't let me use it. I've also had to deal with homework and some other stuff. Anyway, here is the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Merlin**_** or **_**Aladdin.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Words of a Statue<p>

He removed his hands as soon as he inserted the small, golden dragon into the indentation. In a matter of seconds, the dragon began to glow. A faint line appeared in the rock, outlining the shape of a door.

As Agravaine watched, the ground began to shake beneath him. He stumbled a few times, only just being able to keep his balance. As he watched, the rock in front of him began to slowly shift. It was not long before an entrance into the rock stood before him.

Without any sign of hesitation, Agravaine stepped through the door. An unearthly light shown from within, providing just enough light for Agravaine to see where he was going. A set of stairs were located just inside the entrance. He walked up to them and began his descent.

The ceiling of the passage was very low, causing him to stoop as he descended the stairs. His heart beat frantically as he continued his way down. With each step, his excitement was growing.

In his mind, Agravaine was picturing the treasure he was after. He wanted it more than anything. With it, he would be able to gain power and glory, but first he had to retrieve it.

After much walking, Agravaine finally reached the end of the stairs. He stepped down off the last step and stopped. In front of him lay a large statue. In the dim light, Agravaine could barely make out its shape, but it seemed to be some sort of cat with its body sprawled out on the ground. Agravaine had no idea why it would be down here.

Choosing to ignore it for the time being, Agravaine looked around to see where he needed to go next. There were not many options to choose from. There was only one direction in which he could go, and that was past the statue of the large cat.

Agravaine took a couple of steps towards the statue. His progress, however, was soon halted. Agravaine was not sure, but he thought that he had just seen the eye of the statue blink. Shaking his head, Agravaine muttered to himself, "Don't be ridiculous. Statues don't blink."

He took another step forward, only to stop once more. Once again, he had seen the eye of the statue blink. As he watched, the head of the statue slowly turned towards him. A small gasp escaped Agravaine's lips. The eyes of the statue, which were glowing softly, locked with the eyes of Agravaine. He could not look away. The mouth of the statue opened next, a small gust of air being released from within.

Agravaine jumped slightly as a he heard a deep voice come from the statue. "Who dares disturb my slumber?"

Agravaine gulped a couple of times before answering the statue's question. "It is I, Agravaine, a humble lord of Camelot."

"Know this, Lord Agravaine, only one may enter here; one whose wealth lies far within." With that, the statue went silent.

With some hesitation, Agravaine stepped forward once again. He approached the statue slowly, carefully making his way around the sprawled form of its stone body. Once he was fully behind the statue's body, he paused. Taking a deep breath, Agravaine took a step.

Immediately a bright, blinding light appeared before him. A loud, deep, rumbling roar echoed throughout the passage. The passage began to shake. Bits of rock began to fall from the ceiling. Dust appeared, causing Agravaine to cough.

"No!" Agravaine shouted. This could not be happening to him. He was so close!

Out of nowhere, Agravaine was knocked to the ground. He lay there, gasping for breath. Before he could recover, another invisible force knocked into him. Gasping for breath, Agravaine got up from the ground and ran for the stairs. As fast as he could, he ascended them. As he ascended, the invisible force kept knocking into him. He stumbled multiple times, barely making it to the top of the steps.

As he ran for the exit, the force knocked into him one last time, causing him fly through the air. He landed with a thud, knocking his head against the ground as he did so. His vision wavered for a few seconds, before he blacked out.

Agravaine was unsure of how long he had been out. However, it was still dark, so he guessed it had not been for very long. Sitting up, Agravaine looked around him. The entrance was once again closed, angering Agravaine. His anger was added to once he noticed the small, golden dragon was no longer sitting in the indentation.

Getting up quickly, Agravaine ran over to the rock. His eyes searched the ground for the dragon. Eventually, his eyes landed on one of the halves. Bending down, he picked it up off the ground. He resumed his search for the other half. It took much longer to find, but he finally found it in a pile of leaves a few feet away.

Putting the halves back into his pocket, he walked over to a tree and sat down. He had some thinking to do. According to the statue, he was not worthy of retrieving the treasure within the cave. Only one person was allowed to enter, but who was that person?

"I must find this person if it is the last thing I do. I must have that treasure," Agravaine said to himself. Picking himself up off the ground, Agravaine walked over to his horse and mounted it. He would have to plan more at a later time. For now, he needed to get back to Camelot.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading this chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it. I would appreciate it if you reviewed. I would love to know what you liked and disliked about this.<strong>


End file.
